


5 Times Ben Wyatt Had Public Sex Hair

by zarrati



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Smut and Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrati/pseuds/zarrati
Summary: Five times Ben Wyatt walked around in public with sex hair





	1. At City Hall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merger_She_Wrote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merger_She_Wrote/gifts).



> A prompt from my girl Jules who is a ray of sunshine. Sorry this took so long, but it took forever for me to realize that this needed to be five different one shots because I'm the worst. Love you, boo.

Leslie pushes Ben into the dark closet on the fourth floor of City Hall. It’s a tight squeeze, and it takes a few seconds before Leslie finds the light switch.

“Uhm, this isn’t the conference room,” Ben says, looking around the room in disgust.

“No, it’s not. I lied to you about the meeting. It was just an excuse to get you up here.”

Ben groans because he has a pretty good idea why she lied to him. “Leslie, we talked about this. Until we tell Chris, we can’t be sneaking around at work. It’s too risky.”

After their reunion at the smallest park, they both agreed to tell Chris, but gave themselves a week to figure everything out. And apparently “figure everything out” is code for “fucking each other senseless.”

But can anyone blame them? After being apart for so long, every second with Leslie is precious. And right now, the tension between them in the tiny janitor’s closet is undeniable. 

“I know,” she whines and tugs on his tie, “but I just really missed you, that’s all.”

The hand on his tie slowly moves up until it’s at his collar, loosening the knot and undoing the top few buttons on his shirt.

“Leslie,” Ben says in a low, warning voice, but she doesn’t stop. He really didn’t sound all that convincing, anyway. 

“Ben,” she fires back with a challenging eyebrow. She knows he has no intention of stopping her. Especially not when she’s abandoned his shirt and moved to the belt and button on his slacks.

“We can get into serious trouble if we get caught.”

“Then we better not get caught.”

He slowly edges her until her back is flush against the wall. “That might be hard,” he says in a low voice, his nose now hovering over hers. “You like to be loud.”

Her eyes flick up and catch his with a sexy smirk. “You just have to make sure no one can hear me then.”

When her hands slip beneath his pants, he loses all control. His lips dive forward and devour hers, a clash of lips and tongue and teeth. She swallows his moans as she runs her fingers over him, making him harder and harder with each second that passes.

Ben’s fingers slide up the side of her bare legs and go beneath her skirt.

“Fuck,” he whispers against her lips when he doesn’t feel the added barrier of her underwear.

“Took them off before coming up here. You know, cuz I had a feeling this might happen.”

“You really do think of everything, don’t you?”

He can practically see her smart-ass response on tip of her tongue, but it’s gone as soon as he slips a finger inside of her. Her hand goes slack for a few seconds as she throws her head back against the wall.

But it’s not enough. After having to go so long without her, Ben doesn’t think  _ anything  _ will ever be enough when it comes to her. 

She pouts when he removes his hand, a whimper slipping past her lips. He quiets her with another kiss, pushing her hand away from him so he can let his pants drop past his knees. 

He inches forward so that their hips are flush. “I can’t believe I’m about to fuck you in a supply closet.”

“Stop believing and just do it already.”

Ben lifts one of her legs around his hip, bunching up her skirt at the waist before sliding into her with a groan. 

Seriously, how did he survive without her for all those months?

It isn’t the time for gentleness and romance, not when Leslie rotates her hips and tugs at his hair while she’s pressed against a dirty wall.

It’s hard and fast and perfect. So fucking perfect. 

He lifts her other leg so that both are now wrapped around his waist, the wall helping to keep Leslie propped up.

His scalp burns where she pulls to stay balanced, but he never wants it to stop.

She screams at one snap of his hips, and he immediately covers her mouth with his hand. It stays there, muffling her moans and cries as he pounds into her.

She stiffens, and there’s along, continuous groan that he feels against his palm before she goes slack against the wall.

“God, you feel so good when you come, babe,” he hisses, his hand moving from her mouth to grip her hip.  

She rotates her hips. “So do you. Keep going. I want to feel it.”

His orgasm hits hard and fast, spurred on by the tight grip of her thighs around his hips and the absolutely filthy words Leslie whispers in his ear.

On shaky legs, he does his best not to drop her, the wall doing it’s job of doing most of the support for both of them.

“Holy fuck,” Ben says when he has enough breath and thought to form words.

Leslie hums in agreement as she slowly finds her footing. “See, I told you this would be a good idea.”

“You think I would have learned by now to stop doubting you.”

The tight squeeze in the closet at least means that they’re within reach of some paper towels to clean themselves off.

Ben is zipping up his pants when the phone in his pocket beeps. “Shit. I have to run to an  _ actual  _ meeting now.” He runs his hands down his shirt and pants, hoping to smooth out any sex induced creases. 

With a quick kiss goodbye and a promise to meet back up at her place that evening, Ben runs to his next appointment.

It’s not until two hours later when he walks past a mirror that he realizes why all of the department heads gave him odd looks when he walked into the room.

It turns out that the one sex induced mess he didn’t bother to check on was his hair. 


	2. Peaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during "Recall Vote" where the origins of Ben's messy hair while drunk is revealed.

“What is it?” Ben slurred as Leslie pulled him by his arm from the bar.

God, she looked so fucking sexy in her Buttercup costume, he just wanted to eat her.

“What’s what?”

“The thing. The big thing to show that we love each other even though we’ve peaked.”

They’re halfway down the back hall to sneak out into the alley behind the bar when she stopped. “Oh, tha’ thing. I mean, it’s obvious right?”

Ben shakes his head. “Uhm, no? I don’ think so.”

“Babe, what’s the  _ one _ thing that can be super permanent and no one can take away from us?”

“Our love?”

Leslie giggled and rested her back against the dark wall. “That’s so cute. Yes, but no. I mean something that people can  _ see _ even when we aren’t together?”

Ben kept staring.

“Tattoos, babe! We’re gonna get tattoos.”

Tattoos. There’s something he’s supposed to remember about tattoo’s. What was it? Was it a bad thing? No, it couldn’t be. She looked so cute right now, it just had to be the single greatest idea in the universe. 

“Oh, my God, honey. I love it. You’re so smart. Yes, that is the greatest thing ever.”

Ben stumbled forward a little and pinned Leslie against the wall. She tasted like tequila and lime and absolute perfection. 

Shit, it didn’t even matter that his career peaked when he was eighteen. Eighteen-year-old Benji Wyatt didn’t have a Leslie Knope. No matter what, he would  _ always _ have her.

They married each other in front of people.

“God, I love you so much,” she mumbled against his lips before taking his lower one between her teeth. “I can’t wait to have a Ben tattoo on me.”

“That’s so fucking sexy, sweetheart, you have no idea.”

Ben’s tongue felt like it was halfway down his wife’s throat when she pulled away with a snort.

“What?” Ben whined. “I was having fun.”

“No, it’s just--” She giggled to herself again. “It’s just that I realized how many times we said the word “peaked”. It’s a funny word.”

Ben squinted his eyes in confusion.

“Ugh, Ben. Peaked? It’s what all the dirty books use instead of saying orgasm. He peaked, she peaked. They peaked together and then rode off into the sunset. You know... _ peaked _ .”

“Ohhhh,” he said before laughing to himself. “I get it. It’s kinda funny.”

Leslie’s eyes darkened as she eyed a spot just behind Ben. “You know what we should do before getting those tattoos? ‘Peak’ together.”

She pushed Ben back until he stumbled through a door, Leslie locking it behind them. 

Why did Leslie lock them in the bathroom. It didn’t-- _ oh _ .

“That penis better not be too drunk to work, Wyatt, because it has about thirty seconds to be inside of me before I go absolutely insane. I’ve been wet for you since you came out in that costume.”

Leslie pulled him in for another kiss, her hand unzipping his fly and yup, sure enough, his penis most  _ definitely _ was working. 

“Leslie--”

“Shhh,” she hushed as her fingers squeezed around him. “I’m not Leslie. I’m Buttercup, and you’re the Dread Pirate Roberts rescuing me from my captors. I didn’t just lose a recall election and watch as my life got flushed down the toilet, and you didn’t peak when you were eighteen only to have everything you’ve done crumble around you.”

“Okay, that started out sexy but--”

“God, Ben, just shut up and fuck me already.  _ Then _ we can get tattoos to show the world that we love each other, okay?”

Well damn, that was some sound logic. 

Before he realized it, his black pants were pooled at his ankles while Leslie’s dress was hiked up above her hips. Her back was pressed up against the bathroom door, fingers in Ben’s hair a she ground her hips against his.

Leslie moaned when he slipped inside of her, and it was the most beautiful music to Ben’s ears. 

He took Leslie’s leg and and raised it against his hip as he started to move, every thrust feeling like he was going deeper and deeper.

“Oh, my God, yes,” she said. “I love you so much.”

Ben kissed his way across her neck, one hand cupping and squeezing at her breast through the dress.

“I love you, too. So much. I don’t care if I’ve peaked already,” he gasped. “I don’t care because I still have you. That’s all that matters.”

The hand in his hair squeezes again, Leslie’s back arching off of the door after one particularly deep thrust. “Yes. It’s just you and me forever. I want to peak again, Ben. Make it happen.”

The room started to spin a little and his legs feel like they might all under him at any second, but he held on. He could feel himself getting closer, and he knew Leslie was, too. He could read her so well by now, could play her body like a trained musician.

It didn’t last much longer, but then again, they were in the public restroom in a bar, so it really wasn’t supposed to. 

Her hand made another fist in his hair, the burning in his scalp barely noticeable compared to the way she was clenching around his cock.

He came not long after, hard and fast and with Leslie’s name on his lips like an oath. Like the oath he took all those months ago to be with her forever. To love her until the day that he died. 

The oath he never had any intention of breaking.

They’re panting and sweaty and were probably just a little too loud for a public restroom, but none of that mattered. It just reaffirmed that they would always have each other despite anything else life might try to throw at them.

Leslie giggled, tossing the fake, blonde hair over her shoulder. “We peaked again, and that was a lot more fun than the last time.”

Ben smiled and nodded against against her forehead. “Yeah. This kind of peaking is so much better.”

“Uh huh, now get yourself cleaned up there, mister. We still gotta get those tattoos.”

Ben pulled up his pants quickly. “Oh, right. Where are we gonna do that?”

“Just trust me I know exactly where to go. We just can’t let them know we’re drunk or they might not do it, okay? Come on. Get that cute little butt in gear so we can go.”

Ben fastened the belt before bowing with a smile. “As you wish.”


End file.
